


Flesh Is Flesh

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [15]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Crush, Cuddling, Drabble, First Kiss, Gen, GobbledyGook, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lone Wanderer/Charon first kiss drabble :)<br/>The wanderer thinks Fawkes knew before he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh Is Flesh

"Maybe you should say something," Fawkes said gravelly."I hear he likes redheads."

The Wanderer blushed. He didn't know how he could be attracted to a ghoul. Charon looked like a zombie, but the Wanderer felt his heart quicken whenever he was near him.

*****

They had set up camp near Canterbury Commons and the Wanderer shared a small alcove with Charon while Fawkes took first watch. The closeness of the ghoul warmed up his body and he absently snuggled next to Charon. He heard Charon sigh deeply. His face was so near to Charon's that he could feel the breath escaping from his nose slit. Charon's arms tightened around the slight redhead.

The wanderer inched up and pecked Charon on the lips. They were suprisingly soft. He lingered there a little longer and moved his lips with the ghoul's. His tongue sliding in curiously. Charon looked down into the redhead's young, boyish face and smiled.

"Smoothskin..." Charon murmured sweetly.

Fawkes grinned to himself.


End file.
